Revenge
by rukia999
Summary: When Ichigo Kurosaki, the hottest, most wanted boy in school gets dumped, what does he do? He gets revenge.
1. Chapter 1

hi guys. i haven't been on this in like, forever, but i made a new story ( a long time ago!) that i wanted to publish now. at 2:53 am. but yeah, its probably lame, but i hope you enjoy it! (: from now on, i'm really going to try hard and actually UPDATE, LOL.

But, yeah. Dumb title, but i didn't know what else to think of. teehee :P

Summary? : When Ichigo Kurosaki, the hottest, most wanted, boy in school gets dumped, what does he do? He gets revenge.

(I don't know if you would actually call what he does 'revenge' but yeah... i didn't know how else to summarize!)

OH. & sorry for all this rambling, but the first few chapters probably aren't going to be that great, like grammatically, cause i wrote them a LONG time ago, but later on, i promise you, I'll try my hardest to make this story as interesting as I can and as grammatically correct as i can. So yeah, sorry :( !

OKAY, disclaimer! : TITE KUBO OWNS BLEACH. not me. only in dreams.

* * *

"Only ten seconds into the game, can Kurosaki Ichigo make a final winning point?" the announcer said as he spoke into the microphone.

"Shut up, you old man," Ichigo whispered dribbling the ball across the gym to our basket.

5.

4.

Almost there.

2.

He jumped in the air to make the shot.

1.

0.

_BUZZ! _He made it in just as the buzzer buzzed signaling the end of the game. There was a weird silence. Then the crowd broke into cheers, and all the team members started high fiving each other and such. Everyone was happy. He was happy. Life was awesome. Nothing could go wrong, little did he know.

XOXOXOX

Ichigo looked around for his girlfriend, and spotted her on the bleachers, clapping and cheering. He quickly ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Good job!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks… Senna," he said giving her a smile.

"Yo! Ichigo, man we won!"

"Whoo! We won!"

"Finally, Ichigo used his brains."

Compliments and _un_compliment compliments were shouted at him, as he was given high-fives.

"Guys lets partyyy!" Renji yelled.

Ichigo saw Chad and Keigo carrying in food into the huge gym. Tables were starting to be set up everywhere, and balloons were being blown up… _Wow they really knew we would win?_

"Hey Ichigo," started Senna as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "Um… I have to tell you something… but later, ok."

"Ok," he confirmed. "Now let's go celebrate," he said as he pulled her by the hand through the massive number of people, into the party.

XOXOXO

The after party ended a few hours later and everyone started heading home, and the only ones left were Ichigo and Senna. Balloons were scattered everywhere and the light was dim.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Ichigo asked.

"Um… well… I've been thinking…," she stared. "I… uhh… was thinking… um… ! iwanttobreakupwithyou"

"What?" _He had to be hearing wrong._

"I want to break up with you," she said and ran out the door.

"What…?" he whispered.

They had been _together _for two fucking years… and she wants to _break up _with him? Him… Ichigo Kurosaki… the guy in every girls dream… him?

_No! This can't be happening to him… that __**bitch…**__ not on the best day of his life… not the day where he scored the last point to the state championship game… no._

_I'll show her…_he thought…_ that __**she**__ wants me..._

_Damn bitch…_

XOXOXOX

"Yeah hello…? Ichigo spoke on the phone.

"Yeah man it's me Renji, what the hell was the matter with you today at basketball practice?"

"Oh… nothing… but Renji, man I gotta tell you something."

"Well hurry it up already, I have to get ready quick, Tatsuki wants me to take her out to lunch… _5 _star restaurant…"

Ichigo explained everything to him from yesterday's events to his plans.

"No… you can't do that… you'll be playing with two girls hearts…" Renji said

"I really don't give a _fuck_ I have to get revenge on that bitch…"

"Who else knows?"

"You only, yeah and I'll tell Shuuhei about it, but no one else."

" 'Kay man, I gotta go, so see you on Monday."

"Ok."

Then the line went dead.

XOXOXO

Monday came quickly, but he had to wake up early… ugh morning basketball practice… not fun. He quickly changed into his basket ball shorts, and a wife beater (sounds cruel), and went downstairs… only to be met by his father's fist in his face. _Damn dad_. He kicked his dad in the guts and left with his usual scowl adoring his face.

"That-s good my bo-y," Isshin said. "I'm teaching you well… (Punch)… ow…" Then… he fainted after another punch from Ichigo.

"Good-morning onii-chan, I'm making chocolate chip pancakes this morning… you looked a little gloomy yesterday so this might cheer you up!" Yuzu exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

Ichigo smile, a bit. "Thanks, Yuzu... uh… where is mom?"

"Um… I think she went out shopping," Yuzu answered. "Well, here are your pancakes." Yuzu set the plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Mornin' Ichi-nii," Karin said coming into the breakfast area.

"Mmonin," Ichigo replied with his mouthful.

"Eh… don't eat a lot Ichi-nii you can't get fat… or else no girl will like you… nevermind no girl already likes you, except for Senna."

"Shut up, Karin, and don't talk about Senna," Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"But I think you should break up with her, I don't like her, neither does mom or Yuzu."

"…"

"What?"

"I already did…."

"Congratulations, and don't get fat." Karin went into the kitchen. "Yuzu, I want some pancakes."

"Ok, Karin-chan."

Ichigo finished his breakfast and quickly went out of the house… or mansion, and got into the limo that drove him to school.

After basketball practice ended Ichigo told Shuuhei about his plan.

"But who's the other poor girl… or _guy_?"

"Shut up. It's going to be some girl I despise… other than Senna."

"Why don't you do it on the new transfer kid?" Renji butted in.

"What new transfer student?" asked Ichigo.

"You know that Rukchiki Kukia?"

"HAHAHAHA! Rukchiki Kukia? WHO NAMES THEIR CHILD THAT!" Ichigo said, in a fit of laughter.

"It's Kuchiki Rukia, the sister of the strongest man in Japan. I suggest you not to break her heart, or her brother could get you killed," Shuuhei said. "Plus, she's hot. Leave her for me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's see how this Rukia is." Ichigo said with a smirk.

_Kuchiki Rukia, I can't wait to meet you._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, how are you all? (:

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, everyone (: it means a lot getting a review knowing someone likes this !

OKAY, CHAPTER 2 (:

Do I have to do a disclaimer again? Ohwells. I don't own bleach. (:

* * *

Rukia woke up to the sun shining through her curtains. Then suddenly… everything happened at once, her alarm rang, her cousin, who came back from Europe, who's twenty by the way, walked into the room at the same time as she threw the clock at the door, which resulted in a twenty year old on the floor with a bleeding, and probably broken nose.

"Sorry!" She yelled running over to him to check if he was alive. Check. Yes he was.

"Rukia?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"When have you had twins?" he asked, and then passed out.

_Oh lord. What am I supposed to do now?_

"Hisana!" Rukia yelled, as loud as she could.

"Yes!" She shouted back.

"Yuri just passed out!" Rukia yelled back.

"WHAT?" Hisana screamed, as she ran up the stairs to see how he was. "What happened?" she asked her voice laced with concern.

"Well… uh… let's say time just hit him," Rukia answered as she crouched down to see his face. She started tending him when Yumi, Byakuya's and Hisana's daughter, came out to see what was going on.

"Dang, he's been here for three days and he's already dead?" she asked/said while rubbing her eyes. She was only four years old; she was dressed in her pjs which was a dress with two thin straps and she was holding, more like dragging, a stuffed bunny. The Kuchiki's has a _thing_ for bunnies. Let's say… it was in their genes.

"Yumi! Don't say that! " Hisana scolded Yumi, and then she faced Rukia. "Rukia, get ready for school it's your first day, of the new school."

"Sorry, mommy," She replied, crouching down to Tamaki's face, poking his nose.

"Yeah…" Rukia muttered.

As Rukia headed back inside her room, she could still hear bits of Yumi's and Hisana's conversation.

"_I still think he's dead, mommy."_

"_Yumi…"_

"_Sorry…"_

She gave off a small chuckle, thinking about how cute Yumi was.

Rukia let out a yawn as she got ready for her first day at Karakura High; well technically it would only be her first day of school at _this _school, but for the other students there, they would be plainly going to school like every other day, some, knowing one month of school has already disappeared, others, not caring at all.

This was the, you could say, _gazillionth _school Rukia has attended in her years of living. But for some reason she wanted to stay at this school. After entering the building once because of paperwork, she had been, you could say, anticipating her first day there.

She quickly finished getting ready, wearing something cute, but nothing to standout, and headed downstairs for breakfast. After eating and apologizing Tamaki for the clock incident, she hurried out of the house and into her limo, anxious about her first day at Karakura High School, a school for the rich and prestigious.

XOXOXOXO

RUKIA'S POV.

I quickly got out of the limo and saw the courtyard filled with many students laughing, talking, and some fighting. I hurriedly headed over to the front doors of the big school, well at least tried to until I tripped… over a rock.

"Ouch… that looked like it hurt, are you ok?" I heard a voice ask me.

I looked up and saw a petite girl, probably my height, with brown hair in a ponytail with strands in the front. "Uh… yeah I'm ok," I answered as I hoisted myself up and brushed away dirt from my black uniform skirt.

"That's good!" she exclaimed happily. "Oh, I'm Hinamori Momo, by the way, just call me Momo, and who are you I haven't seen you here before?"

"Oh… yeah I'm new I just transferred in, and today's my first day here," I replied. "Um… I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kuchiki Rukia… hm... I feel like I heard that name somewhere before… are you a senior, by any chance?"

"Uh… yeah I am."

"Oh! So you're the new student sensei was telling us about! That's so cool I think you're in my homeroom!" She exclaimed, her face was written with pure joy.

"Really...?" I asked.

"Maybe… can I go with you to get your schedule?"

"Um… ok… I guess."

"Great! Let's get going then."

We walked our way through the massive number of students and she led me the way to the main office. I asked the lady on the front desk for my schedule and I stated my name.

Momo inspected my schedule with me, and it was great for me to hear that I had the same homeroom as her, and that her locker was nearby my locker.

"This is so cool Rukia! We have the same homeroom!" she exclaimed happily. "It will be nice to have a few normal people in our homeroom."

"Really what's so _abnormal _about this homeroom?" I asked as we were heading down to our lockers; I needed it because I was carrying the text books I needed for class on my back in my backpack and I don't want back pain. I heard somewhere it can make you look shorter… yeah never mind.

"Well… there are some wacko ones here and there, but it's kinda filled with you know… preps and jerks that… well I think you know what I'm talking about."

"Oh…," I stated softly. I was now even more glad that I know someone in my homeroom and all, because if I had this homeroom and not known anybody, then my life would have reached the next level of hell. We finally reached our lockers we had to walk different ways; I walked to the right and she walked to the left.

XOXOXO

I walked down the aisle trying to find my locker -306A-, but I had no luck. I finally found it after awhile; it looked like a 6 at the end but I felt something was wrong, I mean the freakin' combination wasn't working.

"Hey there, midget, what are you doing at my locker," I heard a deep voice behind me, a male's, obviously, but the nerve of this guy to call me a _midget; _everyone knows you don't call Kuchiki Rukia a _midget._

"What did you call me?" I asked, still not facing the bastard.

"A midget," he responded as if he was talking about the weather. "Now if you could move your midget ass away from my locker, then I would be very much appreciated."

Ok… I had it. I turned around and kicked the guy, straight where it hurts. After that it felt like time stopped, _everyone_ stopped what they were doing. Then all of a sudden I could hear whispers going around. I didn't really care if they were about me, if the guy that called me a midget got hurt, I was happy.

Then, I saw him, the guy I hurt, he was leaning against the locker with one of his hands and his other hand was made into a fist, and his jaw was clenched, probably trying to suck up the pain. I could barely see his face, but what was weird was that he had _orange _hair. Who the hell has orange hair? And, he was ugly.

"What the hell was that?" spoke the orange haired bastard.

"A kick in the balls," I replied.

"Damn… midget."

"It's Kuchiki Rukia to you."

"Shut up."

"Orange-haired bastard."

"That's Kurosaki Ichigo to you, and I'll get back at you because of this."

"Oh, I'm sure you will."

XOXOXOX

I quickly went to the locker beside the weird 306 locker and found out that, this was my actual locker. Wait.

"_Hey there, midget, what are you doing at my locker,"_

NO! The freakin' orange-haired bastard's locker is next mines. _God must really hate me. Just great!_ I thought.

I hurriedly put my stuff into my locker and went over to Momo's locker. Momo asked me about what happened, and I told her. Then she started to laugh?

"You remind me of this one kid I know, he's in our homeroom, can't stand it when people call him short, but he's one of the _hotties_, supposedly, at school, but he's really nice."

She had stated. We went over to the home room, and my new homeroom teacher, Ochi-sensei, told me to wait outside until she told me to come in.

After a few minutes the bell rung; a few seconds after that I saw the door open and she motioned for me to come inside.

"This is Kuchiki Rukia, class, I hope you all treat her with respect," Ochi-sensei said.

"Hello everyone! I'm Kuchiki Rukia, and I hope I get to know each and every one of you!" I exclaimed in my school-girl voice, and bowed down. Then I really shouldn't have looked around, because I saw orange, and I'm sure there is only one guy at this school with orange hair.

Kurosaki Ichigo was in my homeroom.

Shit! My life just couldn't get any better, now could it?

"Let's see… now Rukia-san sit at that empty seat next to Kurosaki," she said. "Kurosaki! Raise your hand!"

I just had to ask.

XOXOXOXO

SORRY, SO SORRY, for the change from 3rd person to 1st person. See, before I wrote this whole chapter in 1st person. BUT THEN, me being dumb, I didn't like it and decided to change a few paragraphs. BUT THEN, me being lazy, l didn't want to finish.

OHOHOH, guys and gals, I have a poll thingy mabober for you! :D

OKAY. So. In this story, would you guys like for Ichi to tell Rukia about his plan, or keep it secretive from her? :] It was originally going to be that he keeps it a secret, but then I was thinking about him telling her… cause Rukia doesn't fall in love with just ANY guy, you know? BUT, idk. I'm stupid, I could be wrong. :P SO, I want my readers opinions on what I should do! So tell me, guys! (:

BUT ANYWAYS, thanks for reading my story (: It means a lot to me knowing there are people out there giving up their precious time to read my story, and I really do hope you guys continue !


End file.
